


Superhero playdate

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, Child!Tendou, Excited children, Explaining adoption, Flying, Mention of Yamaguchi, Play Date, Superheroes, confused, park, running late, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Eita only started kindergarten and already has a best friend! So what else do best friends want to do? Play with each other! While playing in the park one day, Satori finds out something new about his best friend.





	Superhero playdate

“Are you excited to play with Satori-kun, Eita?” Akaashi asked the child, who smiled up brightly at him as they walked to the park.

“Eita can’t wait to play with Sato-chan!” Eita exclaimed as he jumped over a puddle while giggling. “Sato-chan and Eita are bestest friends!”

It had just been a little over a few weeks since Eita had started kindergarten and over that period of time, Satori and him had grown very close. Though the blond was still trying to get comfortable with his classmates and Mika helped out as good as she could, Satori was the one who would bring Eita to a new group of children to play with. When Akaashi would come to pick up his son, Mika would point out where Eita was and everyday it was with a different group of children; but one always stayed the same and that was Satori. Every morning, Satori was the first person to greet Eita after he would be dropped off and never left his side the whole day, even when they played with other children. 

Akaashi chuckled before saying, “Yes I know you two are best friends. What do you think you and Sato-chan will do, Eita?”

“Hmmm,” the child had to stop and think about that for a minute. What would they do? “Play on the slides like Eita and Yam-Yam did! Or the swings!”

“Maybe.” Akaashi smiled as he looked up to see Nao and Satori waiting for them. Satori looking at this month’s Jump magazine while Nao looked at it with him. “Eita, look.”

“SATO-CHAN!” The child exclaimed as he rushed over to the redhead, whose eyes shot up and he gasped. 

“EITA-CHAN!” Nao laughed as she watched as her son jump down and rush over to his best friend, meeting him halfway and hugging the blond. The boys giggled while embracing each other, meanwhile Akaashi walked up to Nao.

“You would think they haven’t seen each other in years when hugging like that.” Nao chuckled, while Akaashi nodded.

“It seems that way. Eita, you and Satori play nice, alright?”

“Satori, play and be nice. Superheroes are supposed to be good to those who don’t have powers, so be good to Eita-kun!” The boys both nodded and ran to play on the playground, hand-in-hand as the two adults walked over to the bench.

“I’m sorry if we were running a bit late,” Akaashi apologized while looking at his watch. “Kotarou woke up late and couldn’t find his bag and I had an important phone call to take.”

“Oh you’re fine, don’t worry!” Nao waved it off. “We were late too because someone woke up late.” The redhead spoke as she looked over to her son, who was getting on one side of the see-saw, Satori telling Eita to push himself up. “He loves to sleep in and takes forever to wake up.”

“Eita too, he loves to nap but it just takes him a few minutes to wake up.” Akaashi chuckled as they watched the boys play on the see-saw, watching as they tried to make the other go higher than the other when they came down. “Is that safe?”

“Oh yeah, it’s safe! Just as long as they don’t fall, which even then the ground is soft.” Nao reassured the former setter by patting his back. “Has Eita-kun ever played on a see-saw?”

“I...don’t know. I’m sure the orphanage had one, but I don’t think he played on one.” Akaashi shrugged. Nao started to nod, but then stopped when overthinking the sentence.

“Orphanage?”

* * *

“Eita-chan, let’s go play on the swings!”

“O-okay! Eita like swings!” The boys rushed over to the swings and both sat down, well Eita sat in one while Satori laid on the other one. The blond giggled at his best friend and the way he sat in the swing.

“Eita-chan let’s swing as HIGH as we can and maybe we can fly in the sky like real superheroes!” Satori exclaimed as he started to swing, but Eita looked up to the sky and blinked, that was high up. “Up, up and away!” 

The blond looked over as his best friend held his arms out like wings, as if he was flying. Satori stopped and looked at the blond, smiling up at him. “I wish I had superpowers because I could do a lot of super cool things! Like fly around the world and take Mommy and Daddy everywhere, because they don’t get to go anywhere!”

“Oh? They don’t? Why?” 

“I don’t know. Daddy says something about tax season.” Satori shrugged. “I don’t know what tax season is, but it doesn’t sound fun, because Daddy says it’s super duper boring adult stuff!”

“Yeah, it doesn’t sound fun!” Eita agreed.

“What about you, Eita-chan? If you had superpowers what would you do??” The eager redhead asked. Superpowers? Eita has never thought of superpowers, what could he have that was super cool? Well Satori had flying and that sounded super cool, but what else could he have? So many to pick from!

“Mmmm...Eita don’t know.” The child shrugged.

“Hmmm! What could Eita-chan be? Something cool! Oh maybe you can shoot lasers from your eyes! Or do super cool magic tricks like shoot stars out of your fingers!”

“Ohhh!”

“Hmm but I don’t know. Something really cool has to fit you, Eita-chan!” Satori started to think very hard about it, even tapping his foot. Eita looked around the park, maybe there was something that could be his super power. There wasn’t much that sparked an idea, but the moment he looked over at Akaashi, who was still talking to Nao, and idea sparked in his mind.

“Eita wants to be super duper strong like Daddy!” Eita showed off his muscles to Satori, who gasped and nodded.

“YEAH! Eita will be super strong! Eita-chan, let’s go down the slide!” Satori rushed over to the slide, Eita following.

“Yam-Yam says the slides are the best part!” Satori looked down as he climbed up and gave a puzzled looked to the blond.

“Who’s Yam-Yam? Is he a yam, Eita-chan? Are you friends with food?” Eita laughed and shook his head. 

“No! Yam-Yam isn’t a yam! Yam-Yam took care of Eita before Mommy and Daddy brought Eita home!” The child smiled as Satori blinked. That didn’t make any sense to the four year old, who watched as Eita went down the slide, giggling in the process. Someone else took care of Eita before? What? 

“Sato-chan! Come on!” Satori snapped out of his trance and went down the slide into the blond, the two giggling. 

“Eita-chan, what do you mean Yam-Yam took care of you? Did you live with your Mommy and Daddy when you were born?” Satori asked as the blond shook his head.

“...No. Eita didn’t.” The blond didn’t respond for a second before doing so, but growing sad. “Eita didn’t live with Mommy, Daddy and Butternut when Eita was born.” Satori was immediately on alert and hugged his best friend. “Eita was with bad Mommy and Daddy. Bad mommy and daddy were mean to Eita-”

“Don’t cry, Eita-chan! I’ll be your superhero from now on! I’ll protect you and no one will hurt you!” Satori exclaimed. The blond looked up, teared filled eyes that stared into Satori’s red eyes. “I promise to keep you safe no matter what!”

At first, Eita didn’t know what to say, but then smiled up at Satori. He wiped the tears away before nodding at the redhead’s words. “Y-yeah!”

“And my first line of duty, hehe duty,” Satori giggled. “Is to make you smile again! Smile, smile Eita-chan!”

“Right!” The blond smiled bigger as the boys stood up.

“I’ll protect you no matter what, Eita-chan!”

“But you already said that, Sato-chan!” Eita giggled as Satori nodded.

“Imma let the WHOLE WORLD know I’m going to be your superhero!” Satori shouted, catching the attention of Akaashi and Nao who both turned toward the boys. The boys were now running toward the merry-go-round as Nao smiled.

“I don’t think you have to worry about your son being targeted by bullies, Keiji. He has a superhero now.” She chuckled while leaning back against the bench. 

“Yes by the sounds of it, I really don’t have to worry.” Akaashi smiled as he looked at the two boys trying to go as fast as they could. “In a short period of time they’ve grown so close.”

“Yeah, they have. Guess Satori was that one person Eita-kun needed to show him what fun is like.” Nao added as the former setter nodded.

“I’m sure Satori has shown him a new kind of fun.” He smiled while listening to their giggles.

* * *

“Mommy, I have a question.” Walking home from the park, Satori spoke up. Looking down to her son, Nao nodded.

“What is it, honey?”

“Eita-chan said Yam-Yam took care of him before his Mommy and Daddy, but he was with a bad Mommy and Daddy. I don’t get it. How come he jumped from Mommy to Mommy?” Satori asked. Nao stopped and sighed, smiling down at her son before squeezing his hand.

“It’s...it’s a little complicated, honey. Let me see how I can explain it. You see, Eita-kun was adopted.” 

“What’s that?” Satori asked while tilting his head.

“Well you see, there was another family that Eita belonged to when he was born. But they didn’t give him enough care so they gave him up. Yam-Yam was his caretaker until both Mr. Bokutos came and took Eita-kun home with them.” Nao tried to explain, but found it a lot harder than it was. And that was putting it lightly. 

“Ohhh. So that’s what he means by bad mommy and daddy? Because they didn’t do a good job of taking care of him?” The curious child asked as his Mother nodded.

“You could say that.” ‘ _ And that’s putting it lightly _ .’ Nao thought. When Akaashi told her Eita’s story, she wanted to cry and hug not only Eita, but Satori. “That’s why you also have to be gentle around him because he’s still very hesitant and still getting use to being in a new place.”

“Is that why he always says his name when he talks? Because of his bad mommy and daddy?” Satori asked as Nao nodded.

“Yes, they didn’t properly teach him how to talk, that’s why he says his name instead of I and me because he was never taught.” She responded as Satori’s eyes widened. 

“But Mr. Bokutos will teach him right? And Mika-chan?” 

“They will.” Nao smiled softly at her son. “You’re going to meet people with all different backgrounds and all forms of life, Satori. But their past isn’t something you should look at, instead you should look at the present.”

“I’m going to be Eita-chan’s superhero! I’m going to protect him from his bad mommy and daddy and anyone who wants to make him sad! Because Eita-chan is my bestest friend and that’s what bestest friends do!”

Nao smiled and nodded at her son, “You’re very right, my big superhero!”

**Author's Note:**

> So let's chat real quick. I said at the beginning of the year I would post three Tiny!Semi's a month, but that's changing. I'm only going to be update twice a month because I feel like it's a bit too much and plus there are other things I want/need to work on. Also holidays have been cut because I've noticed those don't do as well as some of the others. So from now on, Tiny!Semi will be updated twice a month and still on Friday.
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you in May!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
